starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Swarm host
The swarm host (otherwise known as the "egg monster" by terrans)2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 is a zerg strain in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Overview Generated by the infestation pit, the swarm host burrows into the ground in order to provide a seemingly endless supply of locusts. A single swarm host is capable of overwhelming an entire army. The large, mushroom-shaped structure on the swarm host’s back is a breeding ground that weaponizes the millions of diminute larvae inhabiting the creature’s acidic bloodstream. Through a simple system of membranes for matter exchange, glands that pump the offspring full of hormones to hyper-accelerate growth, and ducts for efficient transportation to the bubbling pockets on the surface of the incubator, the swarm host births deadly, short-lived locusts to destroy threats to the Swarm. The larvae also feed on damaged tissue, sealing wounds, and destroying anything foreign that enters their domain. When the creature is threatened or engaged in combat, a subtle chemical reaction signals the larva to head for the incubator, where they are evolved into living weapons.2014-12-04, Swarm Host Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 The swarm host is often used in defensive maneuvers. Its legs boast powerful muscles that allow them to vibrate at hypersonic speeds, not unlike the teeth of the nydus worm. Despite that, the creature couldn´t burrow fast enough to adapt to shifting battlefield conditions. To correct this, a set of fragile (albeit regenerating) capillaries was put into place. Now, when the swarm host digs, the capillaries break and the creature’s acid blood softens the soil, allowing it to go underground in seconds. Flexible osseous structures of varying thickness slide and lock into position when the swarm host prepares to strike. Bearing a resemblance to siege tank hydraulics, this specialized skeletal system allows the swarm host to maintain position and balance when spewing locusts or when under heavy fire. The swarm host lacks mobility however, which leaves it vulnerable to quicker enemies with area damage like the hellion.Swarm Host, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-01-08 The swarm hosts of the Leviathan Brood are uniquely specialized for amphibious assault and bear many genetic advantages that allow them to quickly move through the oceans and assail their prey.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 History Projenitors of the swarm hosts, named primal hosts, were first encountered by the Swarm utilized by the primal zerg on Zerus, used against Kerrigan's forces by the pack leader Brakk. Swarm host strains were incorporated into Kerrigan's Swarm soon afterwards by Abathur, adapted through primal essence. The essences of the primal host were later adapted in to create the swarm host.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Reports within the Terran Dominion have suggested that swarm hosts have developed the ability to spawn locusts without being burrowed. As primal zerg fought alongside the Zerg Swarm, many swarm hosts strains began to merge with their primal host projenitors, creating strains with many similar traits between the two. During the End War, a number of swarm hosts came under Amon's control, and were inducted into his brood. They were destroyed by Tal'darim Highlord Alarak and Nerazim Matriarch Vorazun on Aiur. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft II |image=SwarmHost SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=SwarmHost SC2-HotS DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon Brood |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Living host |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=75 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=29 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Infestation pit |hotkey=A |speed=3.15 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=180 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Locust |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Swarm hosts cannot attack directly, and summon locusts to fight for them. A swarm host can summon two locusts at a time. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm Swarm hosts appear as primal zerg enemy units in "Waking the Ancient."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. Afterwards, the player gains access to them in "The Crucible."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. They have access to a number of upgrades in the evolution pit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. In Heart of the Swarm, swarm hosts function differently. They do not burrow, instead using the root command. While rooted, a swarm host cannot move but is still visible. They do not autocast spawn locusts in the same way as in the multiplayer game. Instead, they only spawn locusts, while rooted, when an enemy comes into range, or the player selects spawn locusts and clicks a location. ;Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, swarm hosts can produce locusts on the move; this ability is now manually activated. These locusts are more powerful but do not spawn as quickly. In the late game the locusts can flyBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. over terrain. The locusts must then "swoop" to attack.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. Swarm hosts require the burrow ability to be researched for them. They no longer collide with locusts. They can no longer move while burrowed.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-05-21. Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 21. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-22. Co-op Missions Abathur is able to mutate swarm hosts in Co-op Missions. He is able to upgrade them when he reaches Level 9. Dehaka is able to create primal hosts, which are able to evolve into creeper hosts at Level 8. ;Upgrades and Abilities Development :Main article: Infestor/Development The swarm host2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-22 was expected to be available in the campaign and map editor of StarCraft II.Didier, Samwise, PC Gamer staff. "Alien Makeover: Blizzard shows off the new look of the zerg." PC Gamer June 2009: 20-22. As the swarm host is now, it could have been an aerial unit, but it eventually became a ground one.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 The idea behind its current design was to give zerg players their own siege unit, but make sure it functioned in a different manner to the siege tank or colossus.June, 2012, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm "New Units" Explained by David Kim. G4, accessed on 2012-06-21 The swarm host's Summon Locust ability changed dramatically in April 2015. The ability is now manually cast with the hotkey "C", and the cooldown increased to 60 seconds. It can be used whether the swarm host is burrowed or not.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-07. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- April 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. The swarm host's current form was to give the zerg a new aesthetic, something to distinguish the unit from the usual claws and teeth that other zerg units possess.June, 2012, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm "New Units" Gameplay Preview With Sam Didier. G4, accessed on 2012-06-21 "Egg monster" and "digester" are terms used for the swarm host in the beta files of Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 Swarm hosts' move speed will be reduced to 3.15 off creep in an upcoming patch, in order to increase the number of counter-play options against them.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Heroes of the Storm Swarm hosts appear as a boss mercenary on the Warhead Junction map of Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Variant Strains *Carrion *Creeper *Primal host **Creeper host Images File:SwarmHost HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Swarm host variants in Heart of the Swarm: creeper variant (left) and carrion variant (right). File:NormalSwarmHost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Swarm host skin File:LeviathanSwarmHost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood swarm host skin File:Swarmhost SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood swarm host portrait File:PrimalHost SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Primal zerg swarm host portrait References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds Category:Primal zerg breeds Category:Heroes of the Storm